


Controller of the Void

by DomesticatedFeral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: rewriting, don't read this, it's horrible
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Supernatural Anomaly

**~**

I was in a concrete room, with the floor made out of rowan wood. It had been 3 days I think. I was taken hostage while I was on the way back from the store. I was hungry, dehydrated, and mostly in pain and confusion. I can't get a phone signal and my phone was almost dead. Suddenly, the metal door opens, and two people, dressed in black and wielded guns and knives walk in. I suppose they are hunters.

"What are you doing to me?" I said.

"Shut up." They said as they yanked my shoulders.

They tightly grip my arms as they walked me to another room and then shackle me to the metal wire fence with zip ties.

"Now, answer the questions and you will be spared of punishment, stay quiet or counteract, you'll see what happens." Another man said.

"You're not getting anything from me," I said hastily.

"We'll see. The human body can barely survive 50 volts of electricity, you know that already, huh? We'll start at 25 and then go to 50 and we'll go higher from there, let's see if you'll survive, Stilinski." He snarled.

I was infinitely terrified, but I looked him straight in the eye, "try me, bitch." I said.

"Where is your comrade, Scott Mccall, the True Alpha?" He asked.

I stayed quiet, they were definitely going to try and kill him.

"I'll say it one more time, and you will have to answer." He demanded. "Where is Scott Mccall?"

"I won't tell you," I said even if it meant getting shocked.

"Very well then." He said, turning the dial.

The electricity surged through the metal and shocked my body. I groan in pain.

"Where is the True Alpha or we will jump to 50." He threatened me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"That's it, you're no help. No wonder your pack didn't come for you." He said, turning the dial to 50.

The first shock of the high electricity sparked something inside me.

**~**

I felt the electricity sparking and travel through my body. It felt as if I had become immune to electricity. I look up at the man, his face displayed an array of emotions, confusion, panic, and terrified. He aims the gun at me.

"Wha- What are you?" He asked, his voice trembling.

I tug on the zip ties and they come off easier than I thought.

"You hunters should really use something other than zip ties," I said.

I didn't feel afraid as I walked up to him and punched him.

"Oh, shit," I said, surprised. He fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. I didn't know my punch packed a lot of power.

Two other hunters come holding guns. I look at them and they are suddenly taken aback.

"Scared?" I snarkily remarked.

Their hands trembled as they tried to aim at me. I grab one of the hunter's gun and twist it upwards. His bones crack and he shouts in pain. I let go and he falls to the ground. The other hunter puts his gun down in fear.

"I'll see myself out," I muttered and leave the place.

We were underground in a bunker, in the middle of nowhere. I take out my phone. It got only 1 bar of signal, but it was enough to call someone. I dial Scott's number and it rang once and he picked up.

"Stiles, where are you? Are you okay?" He said, his voice covered in worry and urgency.

"Somewhere, I'm fine now, go to the sheriff's station, trace this call and come get me." I gave instructions.

"Okay, we're coming, I'm coming." He said.

The call ends with my phone dying.

"Please come quick, Scott," I said.

The hot evening sun beat down on my face, I lean against a car, one of the hunter's car. I was hungry and weak, but I was glad that Scott was coming for me.

**~**

The sun had set, but the sky had a blue tinge and it was slowly getting colder. Two small dots of light appear in the corner of my eye. I look over to see it was headlights. A car's headlight. I quickly got up and walked closer to the dirt road. The headlights belonged to Derek's Chevy Camaro. It slows down and stops.

Scott gets out and we quickly embrace. I hug him harder, I was relieved to see him again.

"Let's get outta here," I said.

Scott got in the back seat, while I got in the passenger seat.

"I mis-" I started to say before getting abruptly cut off Derek kissing me.

"I will never let you go to the store alone, ever," Derek said as he began to drive back to Beacon Hills.

"How long was I gone for?" I asked.

"3 days," Scott said handing a water bottle from the back.

"Oh, I assumed correct then," I said, quickly opening the water bottle and gulping half of it down.

"What happened, and who took you?" Derek asked.

"Hunters, they were looking for Scott, and y'know they asked questions, I didn't answer any of them," I said.

"They electrocuted you," Scott said.

"Wha- How did you know?" I said.

"The back of your neck." He said.

Derek jolts the car to a stop. He gently pushes my head to the side and sees red marks, like lightning bolts, as if I was struck by lightning.

"How many volts did they do?" Derek asked.

"50, a lethal amount for a human," I said.

"It looks like it's healing?" Scott said, confused.

"H-how?" I said.

"I don't have any idea," Derek said.

"Would anyone we know have an idea of what's happening to me?" I asked.

"Deaton or Chris and maybe Peter?" Scott says.

"Not Peter," Derek said, continuing to drive.

"One weird thing is that the first shock of 25 volts did hurt and then the 50 volts didn't. It was like, I was immune. Then, I look up at them and they seemed, terrified and I suddenly have a lot packed in my punch. I broke one of their arms, the bone cracked. I heard it crack." I said.

They were speechless.

"Did you ever get bitten?" Scott and Derek asked simultaneously.

"Nope, never," I said.

"We are going straight to the vet clinic," Scott said.

**~**

A couple of hours of driving later, we are finally at the vet clinic and Deaton was inside arranging the medicines that came in today.

"Closed, come back tomorrow." He said as we walked in.

"It's just us," Scott said.

He walks out to the waiting room and sees us.

"Oh, did something happen to Stiles?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we thought you might know the answer," Derek said.

"Well then, come in." He said at us.

We followed him into the operating room.

"So, what seems to be supernatural enough to not go to the hospital?" He asked.

"Well, I'm healing faster than a normal human should, but I've never been bitten. And it seems that I'm sort of immune to electricity," I said.

"Oh, can I see the electric shock wounds?" He asked.

I pull my shirt off and my back had the lightning strike pattern following down the spine. Derek traces his fingers over it.

"The last time you had lightning strike patterns on your body is when we gave you mistletoe to keep the nogitsune out temporarily," Deaton said.

"Yeah," I said, remembering.

"I don't know what to say, this is a supernatural anomaly." He said.

"What if it's the Nogitsune?" Scott said.

"Chris said something about the Nogitsune's eyes are all white, a dull lifeless white. But doesn't that happen when the host becomes one with the Nogitsune?" Derek said.

"That's true," Deaton said.

While they were talking and discussing, I stayed silent as I stared at my reflection on the metal table.

I focus on the feeling of electricity sparking harmlessly through my body. Suddenly, my eyes turn all white, a dull egg white.

"What the?" I said in shock.

I look up at Scott, Derek, and Deaton, they were deep in discussion. I look down and my eyes turn back to normal.

**~**


	2. Breakfast

**~**

It was the next day, and the sun hadn't risen yet. I woke up from how chilly my room was. I sit up and to find that my bed is not in my room, but we were in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Amidst the trees I saw something, when I looked closer, it was two glowing eyes.

"Scott?" I said. 

A growl resonated from the trees. The figure walks closer and it was indeed Scott, except something was off. He was growling, salivating, and almost resembled a rabid dog.

"Scotty?" I said, slowly standing up from the bed.

He comes at me making me fall backward. The shock of landing on the forest floor jolts me awake.

I was in my bedroom and the sun was just coming out the horizon. I was covered in sweat and Derek was sitting on the chair with his head tilted back as he was fast asleep.

"Derek, Der, Derbear, Babe, Hon, Love," I said, trying to call him awake.

"Sourwolf," I said, he hates it but also loves it when I call him that.

"Hngh, did something happen?" He said, half-asleep.

"Were you sitting there all night?" I asked.

He nods as he rubs his eyes.

"You could have slept with me, you know I like it when you spoon me," I said, standing up.

"I know, I was just keeping watch." He said.

I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"By sleeping?" I asked.

He comes up behind me and hugs me.

"Shut up." He said.

"Love you too, Der," I said before I started to brush my teeth.

I wash my mouth and toothbrush and Derek gets a phone call so he steps out the bathroom. I close the door and get ready for the day. The water was somewhat cold, but it was fine.

I step out the bathroom wrapping a towel around me and as I go to turn the light off, my hand feels a surge of electricity go through. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird, weird as in when you get connected to an IV and when you first feel it go through.

I push the thought away and put on clean clothes. Derek finishes his phone call and pockets his phone in his jean pocket.

"Scott said that we should meet with Chris tonight since he was a hunter, he might know more," Derek said.

I nod, "want pancakes for breakfast or egg toast?" I asked.

"Egg toast, your pancakes always come slightly burnt." He said letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm an impatient man in the kitchen," I said, opening the door to head downstairs.

Well, my dad was up and awake, well half-asleep making a cup of coffee.

"Dad," I said, seeing him for the first time after the whole spiel. I did see him, but he was asleep and that doesn't count.

"Stiles," He said as he quickly set the coffee pot down and come hug me.

I hug him back and boy, did I miss my dad so much during the 3 days of a mess.

"So, what are you boys making for breakfast?" He asked, going to out the coffee pot back in its machine.

"Egg toast," I said.

"Make me some please, I should get ready to go to work." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

I nod.

He goes to his room with his coffee to get ready which is something he does often.

I take out eggs from the fridge while Derek puts bread in the toaster and heats the pan on the stove. I crack two eggs into a bowl, mix it up and add salt and pepper. I was about to put the egg into the stove when Derek stopped me.

"Babe, you forgot the butter." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Der." I said, putting the bowl down and taking out the butter and using a butter knife to put some of it in the pan. It sizzles and melts as I move the pan to make the melted butter spread.

I add the egg in and prepare another egg mixture.

The toast pops up and Derek places it onto a plate. He puts more bread in the toaster.

**~**

After some time, breakfast was ready and I put two of the egg toast sandwiches in a box for my dad to take for lunch.

He comes down in his Sheriff uniform and with an empty coffee cup.

We all sit down at the small dining table to eat egg toast.

"How's college going?" My dad asked.

"It's good, interesting to say the least, I've been trying to solve unsolved FBI cases in my free time. This autumn starts the last year of my two-year internship, and the second year of college, I'll have one more year to study and I'll come back and help you in the county department." I said before biting into my egg sandwich.

"You won't just be helping me, you'll be the new sheriff." He said.

"What? Like right after I come back?" I said, in shock.

He nods, "I'm getting too old for this, besides, you will be better at it than I am."

"But, dad, what if, you know, I'm not?" I doubted myself.

"No buts, no what-ifs, ever since you were 5, you've been deeply interested in getting your hands on my cases and files, you eventually did and I knew, this kid, this small boy will grow to be the next sheriff of Beacon County." He said.

"You tried solving FBI unsolved cases, the Federal Bureau of Investigation cases," Derek said.

"Okay, maybe I was aiming too high with too little resources in hand," I said.

"I won't be surprised if you tried getting your hands on CIA files." My dad chuckled.

"I tried, couldn't even hack into the website," I said.

Derek grinned and my dad laughed.

"That's my boy." My dad said.

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about the timeline, this is summer and the pack is all back in Beacon Hills after their first year of college.


End file.
